Red (Fallout 3)
|modspecial = |tag skills = |level =4→8 |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Brave |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Black |eye color =Dark brown |hairstyle =HairAfricanAmericanF |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =0.90 |factions =BigTownFaction DoctorsDialogueFaction MS01RescueFaction MS08NoteOwnerFaction MS13AlwaysMez MS13CanMez |class =Doctor |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmerican |actor =Karen Carbone |dialogue =Red.txt |edid =Red |baseid = |refid = |footer = Red without her bandanna and glasses }} |content2= |content3= }} Red is the doctor and only merchant residing in Big Town in 2277. Background Intelligent, slightly sarcastic, and motherly, Red is Big Town's doctor in residence, although she's on an enforced leave thanks to the current kidnapping sweeps by super mutants in the local area. Red's nickname stems from the blood she's always splattered in and her affinity for the color. She runs the clinic in Big Town, and she is the unofficial mayor and an old girlfriend of a guy named Sticky Hands, an ex-resident of Little Lamplight.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Big Trouble in Big Town: Red is being held captive in the Germantown police station, where the Lone Wanderer is asked to go to rescue her. * Strictly Business: Red is one of the targets for enslavement identified by Eulogy Jones. Grouse refers to her as that "hot doctor chick" from Big Town.Grouse's dialogue: "Red is that hot doctor chick from Big Town. She made us some promises that she never paid up. Now it's time to collect." Effects of player's actions * Once freed from the super mutants, Red will resume selling medical supplies in Big Town. * If the Lone Wanderer heals Timebomb, Red will say she is impressed with their medical skills and that they're clearly a better doctor than she is. She will then heal the Lone Wanderer for free from then on. Other interactions * After being freed she will follow the Lone Wanderer until they return to Big Town. * Red can also be bribed (100 caps) to gather info for The Replicated Man quest before speaking to Mr. Pinkerton in regards to a lipoplasticator or micro dermal graftilizer, this can alternatively be achieved by a Speech check or the Medicine skill. Inventory } Notable quotes | | }} Appearances Red appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs * If one enslaved Red in accordance with the quest Strictly Business, she can be found in the slave house at Paradise Falls. If all the slavers are killed and Red is freed from the collar, she will return to Big Town but will not speak to the Lone Wanderer thereafter. A dialogue box appears thanking them for the rescue, but no other options are available, including her healing talents or medical supply inventory. * When entering the basement in Germantown police HQ, Red sometimes will not be in the cage. She could be outside the cage fighting radroaches resulting in her death and the quest failing. * If one has asked Red to follow them and then crouches down and speaks to her, saying they have to go and quickly stands up, she may remain crouched. One will have to restart from their last save because she will no longer follow the Wanderer. Gallery redbehindbars.jpg|Red behind bars References Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Fallout 3 slave characters Category:Fallout 3 doctors Category:Fallout 3 merchants Category:Big Town characters Category:Mesmerizable characters de:Red es:Red pl:Czerwona ru:Рыжая (Fallout 3) uk:Руда (Fallout 3)